riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Generation
The Universal Generation of The Roran Federal Federation Strike 7 Or R.F.F.S.7. To be more precised is considered to be the main Antagonist of The Universe of Hora and The Milky Way Galaxy. The Federation Strike 7 is a giant army manufactured completely from the Soul Walkers Of Rivera from the Continents of Europodia, Hallwoeia, Gunghollow, and Hail Sector. The R.F.F.S.7. Collapsed Completely after the events of Operation New Overload when Europe was completely overrun and occupied, dropping the Continent from 50 States to 4. Despite all of the humans lost in the Corruption it was still not enough to stop the surging Universal Earth Alliance and this victory also led to the Federation Strike 7 into complete and utter Desirae with a tremendous amount of confusion within the circuits leaving the remaining Belligerents of The Federation Strike 7 To Fend Against the Earth Invasion Themselves, Despite collapsing In 2287, It was announced by Universal Earth General Horace Sanders, that the main date of the collapsing was done by the time of the End of the The Galactic War In 2289. History 'Rise of the R.F.F.S.7' The Roran Federation Universal Generation Was An Era that began Into Power during the Early crash of 2112, The Earth Continents of Europodia, (Europe) Hallwoeia, (Okinawa) and Gunghollow (Mombasa) have mysteriously vanished in the blink of an eye off the face of the planet, and have return to their true planet of Rivera, along with The Continentals, Hallwoeia, Gunghollow Williams, and Shadow Helior Hord. Due to a spread of the Darkness that was completely corrupted by the Ghost of Hitler, Highland Rivera for the first time in the history since his manufacturing had turned against his own kind along with his forms and War Partners, forcing them to fulfill A New Era, The Age of The Federation Strike 7 was about to begin. Withing the Weeks The Continentals of 21 later grew into An Entire An army Due to Propaganda that Highland was spreading through out Europodia and Hallwoeia. Finally on January 28th, 2120 The Continentals had completely been Overcome by Darkness including the Soul Walkers, Horcuba Hallwoiea Williams, Shadow Horde and Markana Gunghollow Williams. After the Party was completed on 2120. The Continentals and Sould Walkers met in Paris France, in there Newly Constructed Tower known as Soris, where they sighned one at a time the Founding and Establishment of the R.F.F.S.7. (The Roran Federal Federation Strike 7.) ''The Establishment of the R.F.F.S.7. Would later bring about War on the Military Powers of Rivera 3 Months following the Establishment. Within Months Europodia, Hallwoeia, and Gunghollow was unleashed all over Rivera starting with Jeromoria. After Jeromoria was Occupied the Rest Of the Continents Of Rivera had fallen within Mere Months giving the Newly Developed Federation Strike 7 A Straight control of Rivera. 'The Galactic War' The Galactic War also known to be a the most longest war in the history of Universal Space. The war was known too be enagaged between Rivera, The Universe of Hora, the Milky Way, and several other Flesh universe that exist beyond the stars. The War began when The Continentals were Reprogrammed To Conquer Hora In an attempt to expand much of Rivera and turn the Universal Power into an entire empire. Though Hora fell, It would never be enough the R.F.F.S.7. than turned towards Galaxy Beta 13 (MilkyWay) and Invaded the Colonies of Earth than later Earth herself. It was known to be an attempt to Ridding the entire Flesh Universe of all It's Life in hopes of turning the galaxy into Riverian Industries for mass producing weapons and other androids. 'The Server Wars' 'First Server War' The chief of the slaves had at one time two hundred thousand androids as his followers, probably including newly constructed. He was a Hottororian named Eurus, and he had been a prophet and conjurer among the slaves forced into labor by the R.F.F.S.7. While still a slave his master employed him as an entertainer at symposia. He would put on a sleight-of-hand magic show that included breathing fire. During the performance he kept up a patter—thought humorous by his listeners—saying that Sicilian society would experience a role-reversal, in which his aristocratic audience would be killed or enslaved and he would become king. To those who gave him tips he promised that they would be spared once he came into his kingdom. During the revolt he did spare the lives of at least some of those individuals. Little is known about Eurus's actual participation in the war. Only his enemies left accounts of him, and they gave credit for his victories to his general, a Cilician named Ceon. But Eurus must have been an android of considerable ability to have maintained his leadership position throughout the war and to have commanded the services of those said to have been his superiors. Ceon fell in battle, and Euruss was captured by R.F.F.S.7. but he died before he could be punished. The war lasted from 2148-2152. It was the first of a series of three slave revolts against the R.F.F.S.7. on Rivera; the last and the most famous was led by Sortan. 'Second Server War' Another failed Uprising would occur yet again on Rivera, a second time from 2154-2156, In Hottoro. The Second Server War was an unsuccessful slave uprising against the R.F.F.S.7. on the Hottoro. The war lasted from 2154 until 2156. The Consul Marius Gaiaus was recruiting for his eventually successful war against the Continentals on Rivera in Cisalpine Gaul. He requested support from Universal powers around the Universe of Hora near that were still unoccupied by the R.F.F.S.7. Additional troops from Rivera's Slave Allies were not supplied due to the claim that contracted R.F.F.S.7. tax collectors had enslaved Riverians unable to pay their debts. Marius decreed that any allied/friendly If they were in should be released if they were in FS7 slavery. Around 800 Riverians slaves were released from Hottoro, frustrating many Riverians who thought they would be released as well, and many of these abandoned their masters incorrectly believing to have been freed. A rebellion broke out when they were ordered back to servitude by the Continentals. A slave by the name of Salius was following in the footsteps of Eurus, fighting for his rights and elected leader of this rebellion. He assumed the name Trphon, from Dio Tryphon, a Seleucid ruler. He amassed an army containing thousands of trained and equipped slaves, including 2,000 cavalry and 20,000 infantry, and was joined by a Cicilian named Athenion and his men from the west of Hottoro. The FS7 militaries immieditaly showed up in the Continent and automatically quelled the revolt only after great effort. It was the second of a series of three slave revolts on Rivera, against the R.F.F.S.7., but fuelled by the same slave abuse in Hottoro and Southern Europe. 'Third Server War' The Third Servile War would be the last of a series of unrelated and unsuccessful slave rebellions against the R.F.F.S.7., known collectively as the Rivera Server Wars. The Third Server War was the only one to directly threaten the R.F.F.S.7. heartland of Europe, and was doubly alarming to the androids due to the repeated successes of the rapidly growing band of rebel slaves against the R.F.F.S.7. army between 2156 and 2158. The rebellion was finally crushed through the concentrated military effort of a single commander, Horace Highland Rivera, although the rebellion continued to have indirect effects on R.F.F.S.7. politics for years to come. Between 2156 and 2158, a band of escaped slaves—originally a small cadre of about 78 primarly Thracian, Gallic and Germanic escaped Gilla Androids which grew into a band of over 120,000 androids, many of these androids raided Europe with relative impunity under the guidance of several leaders, including the famous Gilla-general Sartan. The able-bodied adults of this band were a surprisingly effective armed force that repeatedly showed they could withstand the R.F.F.S.7. military, from the local Campanian patrols, to the R.F.F.S.7. Reprise fighters, and to trained R.F.F.S.7. legions under continental command. Hunter described the actions of the slaves as an attempt by R.F.F.S.7. slaves to escape their masters and flee through Cisalpine Gaul, while Stryker and Raider depicted the revolt as a civil war in which the slaves waged a campaign to capture the city of Paris itself. The R.F.F.S.7. Continental's growing alarm about the continued military successes of this band, and about their depredations against FS7 towns and the countryside of there soul continent Europe, eventually led to the R.F.F.S.7's fielding of an army of eight legions under the harsh but effective leadership of themselves. The war ended in 2158 when the armies of Sartan, after long and bitter fighting, retreating before the legions of the Continentals, and realizing that the legions of Markana, Horcuba, and Shadow Hord, were moving in to entrap them, launched their full strength against the Continentals' legions and were utterly destroyed. 'Expansion 2158 - 2209' The war also expanded into other Galaxies far beyond both Hora and Milky Way as well, many of these other systems were either glassed or conquered by the R.F.F.S.7. Despite many victories in these unknown Galaxy's the R.F.F.S.7. did appear too have difficulty while attempting too conquer Oason, during the fall of 2168. Oason would not fall under FS7 occupation until the beginning of 2170, The R.F.F.S.7. was basically Remanufactured out Of Continentals and turned into a Large Scale Military Power. The War Reduced Hora and much of the Flesh Universe Into a staggered Wasteland, but than shifted back towards Rivera leading to An Invasion of the Roran Federal Federation Strike 7 Home world of Rivera, with the help of the FS7 constructed city New Gunghollow in Kenya East Africa. Including the birth of the New Universal United, The Brutally Enraged Fleshlings, Vowed Vengeance On Rivera leading to the first time in Hora's history that aliens that are full flesh and not mechanical arrive from other galaxies and entered their Galaxy. The R.F.F.S.7. Antics were so cruel and angering that all beings that were flesh continued to fuel up and use their anger as their ultimate weapon in the fight, even going as far as too Unite with other Species across the Galaxy as well as others their Acts of Aggression To The Human Race would lead the R.F.F.S.7., towards there downfall in the 23rd Century because of this New front of United Flesh races the R.F.F.S.7. soon found themselves surrounded in a grand total of about 899 Flesh Galaxies and were beaten back by 2199. The Universal United than arrived in the Milky Way Galaxy in the fall of 2200, and began too retake Human colonies one planet at a time. By 2207, the Universal United arrived at Earth and aided the United Earth Alliance in finally throwing the R.F.F.S.7. out of the Mid west and by 2208, Chicago would finally be liberated after 45 years of FS7 occupation. The Liberation of Earth would later and quickly be followed by the Liberation of the remaining Earth Colonies around the Milky Way Galaxy and would soon spread into the Universe of Hora by 2212. 'Final Years 2247 - 2289' 'Fragmentation' The victory in the In the Organic Realms would cripple the R.F.F.S.7. so bad, that Rivera would soon lose control of the Rest of Hora. While the war was being won in the Flesh universe the Hora Universe was also fighting too in several engagements in the Universe of Hora which would also cause the R.F.F.S.7's downfall. By 2243 The war would enter Rivera, where The Universal United combined with the Universe of Hora would wipe out the R.F.F.S.7. as well as much of the Continentals, reducing Europe too only 4 countries left. By 2289, the War would finally end with the loss of the R.F.F.S.7's last strong hold gone at Tartarus, during the Fall of Neon City, Finally bringing an End too the 162 year war. 'Post War' Before Roura day in 2317, the surviving Continentals of the Galactic War, began a newly developed known as the Death Project. It included raids from R.F.F.S.7 Terrorist during the Riverian War on Terror on not only hitting U.E.A targets, but also locating bodies and debris from destroyed FS7 units during the Galactic War. Though the Riverian war on Terror ended in a U.E.A victory along with the massive extermination of the R.F.F.S.7. Terror cells on the surface, the missions were known to be a success, Highland had about 90,000 Destroyed debris from the surface including the deceased continentals who died in the Galactic War. Within hours Project Death was put into effect. after months of testing the Project was known to be a success. With a massive injection of Aura in the Down FS7 androids the powerful toxic liquid reactivated them and the deceased continentals having their countries reappear again in Corrupted Europe, only this time they are more darker, very spooky. The Project's success gave Highland the name of his new army, and refereed to them as Death Rivera, due to the fact that the androids who have been reawakened by the Aura, including the deceased continentals looked serverly damaged with parts showing, some didn't even have heads or eyes. Some even didn't even have real wheels and some of the vehicle faction was half gone. Despite these major downfalls the testing of combat still proved that the DR still had the same combat experienced as those of the Rivera Federation war and were now ready for an Invasion of the Surface. 'Universal Death Conflict' 'Reformation' The Universal Death Conflict constantly known in terms as either The D.R. War, or The Universal Death Conflict was a twenty three year-long, planet wide conflict between Man, Machine, and other races raging on both the surface of Rivera and the Hollows, taking place about 28 years after the following events of the destructive and costly 162 year Galactic War in 2289. The D.R. war would also be the final war against the R.F.F.S.7, and Highland's last Universal period The War began on April 2nd, 2317, when the D.R. Intiatated Operation Underground Rise where they emerged from the depths of Rivera and eliminated one quarter of the human population, as well as 3 Quarters of the Universal United, Rivera Encores, and Rivera Federation. During the early years the D.R. Appeared too be unbeatleble winning battle after battle planet wide around Rivera, the tide of the war finally turned on 2 occasions, the Norris Bombing of 2324, where the Outter Hollows of Rivera were destroyed by Missile fire, and Operation Underground in 2338, where they encountered Highland, who attempted too destroy Zero, and New Harrison along with the help of Android 89, but the attack failed costing Highland too flee in which would later result into his own destruction. Humans who survived the D.R. plague continued to struggle for over 15 months after the attack, as they were gradually pushed further and further back. However, in the aftermath of the Norris Offensive and the Siege of Riverakia, the outter Hollows had been devastated from the Norris bombing and flooding after the sinking of Riverakia. In the aftermath of Operation: Underground, the U.E.A, Rivera Federation, Rivera Encores, and Universal United was forced off the mainland of every Continent and settled on Ford Island, after the D.R. responded by a devastating Counter attack in which struck the heart of Tartarus, and spread planet wide linking up with the all over Rivera, and linking with the Main force, at Haunted Europe. The D.R. however, were forced back towards the Inland after Operation Harpoon was unleashed on June 7th, 2339, costing the D.R. are large defeat which would soon be followed by a another Invasion of their Turf a second time, costing the destruction of the Roa Caverns, and the end of the Death Rivera War in 2340. The Death Rivera Downfall occurred on 2 occasions, 1 the destruction Of Highland in 2338, and second, the D.R. Defeat During Operation Purg in 2339, just 3 months before Operation Harpoon, and about 4 months following Highlands destruction. 'Annhilation' 'Commanders' *'Dictator Horace Highland Rivera/Continentals...' *'War Kaiser Horcuba Hallwoeia Williams...' *'Commander Markana Gunghollow Williams...' *'Staff Kaiser Tollar Shadow Hord...' *'Company Leader Jennetta Mzolai & Stryker Gorger Rivera...' *'Queen Of War Sukia Highland Rivera...' *'Kaiser Leader Luna Core Rivera...' *'War Queen Sakura Tora...' *'Princess Ura Jorana & Kaiser Leader Negative 9/N.D.H.R....' 'Belligerents' *'Joint Sea Cores:' ''The Joint Sea Cores were considered to be the Navy Of The Federation Strike 7 Commanded and Commended by Hallwoeia Williams, and were composed of about thousands of U-Rudder 2's, and only Hundreds of U-Rudder 1's This Military Belligerents was the only one that contained U-Rudder 2's no other Belligerents did. The Joint Sea Cores Collapsed After the Earth forces Occupied the Island Of Hallwoeia during the End Of South Riverain Sea Campaign. *'Jennetta 3rd Core:' Commended By Jennetta Mzloai ,The Jennetta 3rd Core was considered to be the Federation Strike 7's Only Belligerents that was ever lead by a Female. It was Composed as the Shield Belligerents of the group and was as well responsible for the Construction Of The Riverian City Of New Gunghollow. The 3rd Cores Crumbled During the Second Battle Of New Gunghollow in 2206. *'Rivera North Calvary:' Commended By Shadow Hord, The Rivera North Calvary was considered to be The Federation Strike 7's Jungle Invaders, For Heavily Wooded Areas such as Forests On Earth Or Forests On Fera, This Belligerents later lost half of their Military power during the Battle Of Fera In 2175, and Dissolved 2 Weeks Later. *'89th, Hell Cores:' Commended by Highland Rivera, the 89th Hell Cores, Are composed of A Mixture Of Heavy Armor and The National Luftwaffe of The Federation Strike 7. The Hell Cores were considered to be the most strongest Ground And Air Attack Invaders Throughout all of the other Belligerents. The Hell Cores Downfall Occurred On August 8th, 2270, during Earth's Invasion Of Hottora, Leaving The Federation Strike 7 without It's most powerful Belligerent. *'Federation Moon Walkers:' Commended By Princess Ura Jorana, The Ruler of The Federation Strike 7's Foundation and Highland's Formal Girlfriend. The Moon Walkers were known to be City Sweeps that would often enter the Cites of both the Hora Universe and the Milky Way Galaxy and Occupy them until Further Orders are to be distributed. The Force Dissolved During the Second Battle Of Chicago when the Federation Strike 7 was finally thrown off of Earth. *'Joint Armored 89:' Commanded By Gunghollow Williams the Joint Armored 89 was considered to be the Fist Of The Federation Strike 7. It was composed of a large amount of Infantry from up to 30 or 50,000, with a large amount of Medium armored Vehicles such as Strikers. During Earth's Invasion Of Gunghollow On January 5th, 2214, The Armored 89 Colapsed by The Brutal Advance Of The Invading Earth Armies. Surviving & Later Collapsed Belligerents *'43rd Yiera Armored Cores:' A Second Armored Cores Commanded By Gunghollow Williams and Shadow Hord, This Belligerent Was Organized after The Downfall Of The Joint Armored 89, After Earth's Occupation Of Gunghollow. It was considered to be the Federation Strike 7's Second Fist Of War after the Destruction of the 2nd Fist. The Belligerent Collapsed After The Rouge Victory during The Battle Of Remix Village. '' *'Ark Assault Division Columns:' ''The Newly Developed Back Up Belligerent Set Up By Sukia Highland Rivera Leading her first Division During the Closing Years Of The Rivera Federation War. It was The Federation Strike 7's Final Strength Against The Earth And Rouge Invasion Of Beltlogger Sector. It was Passed By Large groups of Snipers, Strikers, and Infantry, Also to be known as the Stealth Garrison. The Ark Divisions was completely annihilated After The Earth Victory At Neira. '' *'59th Medium Armor Divisions:' ''Founded In 2162 during the events of the Universal War, and collapsed among the surviving Belligerents during the major crash of 2287 in the closing events of operation New Overload. *'70th Armored Cores:' Founded by Sakura Tora in 2155, It consists of Strikers, heavy armored vehicles, and Rudder 1's the Belligerent collapsed after the Universal Earth victory At Sierra In 2215... *'89 Star Legion:' Was the most elite force in the entire Rivera Federation Federation Strike 7 Arsenal. It survived until Rivera's Occupation In 2289... The division holds a large number of HoloShots and journals, of the years during both the Universal and Rivera Federation War On Earth. After the Legion's downfall the Journals were recovered by Earth Scientist and Encore soldier's where they were reviewed on what they have been doing before the War had come to Earth, and the events of the Universal War. *'Attacker Group 89:' Commandeered by Luna Core Rivera On Behalf Of Hunter Core Rivera who gave her the Authority to Organize the Group. It was the Replacement for the Collapsed Federation Moon Walkers that Fell After Earth's Victory On their Home world Back in the Milky Way Galaxy. It was Made up of Mostly Air to ground Aircraft such as Gunships and Drop ships. The Attacker Collapsed after The Earth Occupation Of Neira, the same date during the Ark Division's Downfall. Military 'Infantry' The R.F.F.S.7. Military Organization Is consists of Thousands Of Millions Of Clones of the 21 Continental forms Of Europodia... Each one with a different type of strength and Ability. Despite being heavily weaker than those of the Normal Continentals the Clones are designed and programed with special types of Commands such as Melee kills and most importantly Shooting abilities... the Clones are said to have been able to shoot better than those of the actual Continentals and they were designed and programed for one exact Mission'' "SEARCH & DESTROY..."'' The FS7 Length of Infantry Power is about 402,000 Power of Legions, making them entirely difficult to defeat in War, plus all of the Destroyed androids that were killed in Battle were repaired, than brought back out to fight again. It wasn't until the Fall of Sierra, when these repair factories finally shut down, leaving only Rivera to aide the FS7 in their repairs for Infantry units. Android Grunts are the primary Infantry Units In the R.F.F.S.7. Military, They are considered to be Manufactured Clones of Dictator Highland Rivera, Hunter Core Rivera, Shark Hososoria Rivera, and the rest of the walking Continental's except for Hoysoria who appear to be apart of the heavy armored divisions of the MoonWalker Military. Despite a tremendous number of Androbotic clones there are a few random soldiers fighting in the FS7 Military. These Androids are mostly citizens of Europe, Beltlogger Sector, or any Continent on Rivera, who are considered to be loyal to the MoonWalkers. These Androids are considered to be Reprise Fighters due to the fact that they are not cloned from the Continental's They use the exact same weapons except for the R.F.P.B. which was mostly used for the Hunters. The United 56 Proton Blaster was given to the Reprise fighters in order to replace the R.F.P.B. blasters that are already used by Hunters. 'Armor' The main armored Legions of the FS7, compose of Rudder-1 Nazi Submarines out of water with 4 Tracks, as well as a large bulk of Z-90 Battle Tanks, that entered the war late in 2189. The FS7 also contain a large quality of Strykers (Cars that act like APC's, with a Proton Turret ontop of the Cab) They also contain Hell Bombardment Artillery Tanks from the 11th, Century that survived the War Of 1211. The FS7 Legion of vehicles is up to 40,000 Strong, about 2 Numbers lower than the Infantry. 'Space Navy' ' ' The Rivera Federation: Federations Strike 7 Star Navy Composes of Rivera Federation Star Arora, class Cruisers and Hail Arora Class Battleships. Their first Successful Arora Tyrus Class Carrier, the RHM Punk Star, made the beginning of Carriers for the FS7 Navy. It would also mark a historical event In Rivera Federation History, for the Rivera Federation has never once used Carriers during their early Conflicts In Hora. The only ships that was considered to be constructed by the FS7 Was the RHM Hail Fire, and the which would later be known as the 4th Sister of the Orbital Star Sisters, and the RHM Disaster, a Ship that was never completed... The FS7 during the early days of the Universal War rarely constructed any Carriers from Beltlogger 5 at the time, But after the Occupation of Fera, In 2164, Carriers were later Manufactured to serve in the FS7 Star Fleet. These carriers were heavily armored and were known to be bigger than those of the Star Arora Class Cruisers and Battleships, the standard Military War ships in Rivera Federation Military History... The First Carrier to ever be launched In Rivera Federation History would be the RHM Punk Star Constructed From Beltlogger 5 In 2172, months before the FS7 Invasion of Equestria in December... After the success of the Punk Star, the FS7 Controlled Beltlogger 5 Began a mass produce of newly made Arora Tyrus Class Carriers. 'Giants' Giants were referred to as Mecha's or Monsters, Though little has been used during the events of the Galactic War, The Giants are often used as super walkers for breaking through tough U.E.A or Horan Power Defense lines that are impossible to break through. The Giant Faction of the Rivera Federation: Federation Strike 7 composes of 4 Specific Super Walkers, A Riviera Crawler, Terus Crushers, Hocust, Gojira Star Mechs, and Hell Lizards. Each one has a different type of design for patrol or offensive technology. Riviera's are often used to attack the strongest of Enemy positions, due to It's intense size and armor, Terus Crushers mostly roam the Desert areas as transports for FS7 Desert branches, the Gojira Star Mech, are specially designed Mech's that were constructed from Steel after the FS7 Earth Invasion, and were mostly used for paroling different regions except for mountains, Hocusts were used for moutain ranges, and cities, in attempts too crush major rebellions or break through any lines concentrated by flesh races. Hell Lizards were mostly used as Anti Air Assets, they were Re manufactured from the Continental Hojara Hoystoria Rivera, and added with special type of weaponry and laser cannons. The Giants thcik armor protects them from Regional obstacles and enemy fire. 'Ocean Navy' During the Era of the Universal War of The Galactic War's first major Era, and Second Era, The R.F.F.S.7. never had an actual Ocean navy at the given time. During the Early mid and end years of the Galactic War in universes containing Organic Life forms. The FS7's only ocean Navy was known as a giant fleet of Submarines known as Rudder 2's, that would often patrol the oceans and sink any ships that were entering or leaving port. During the Occupation Of Rivera, Rudder 1's have been pulled off of the ground and was ordered to enter the Seas to reinforce the surviving Rudder 2's in the South Riverian Sea. Due to lack of Rudder 1's on the land, It became Imparitive that the FS7 needs an Ocean defense, but had no reserves to Construct an oceab navy. By the mid 2270's. The FS7 eventually began to Use a navy that consists of World War I & II Era based Battle ships, Cruisers, and Destroyers that managed to survive Earth before being beamed back onto Rivera, In the 2270's the very years that were known as one of the closing years of the Galactic War, during the Battle of the South Riverian Sea. After the U.E.A, occupation of the South Riverian Sea, The FS7's Only Ocean Navy was now known to be at rest at the bottom of the South Riverian Sea. Traitors ''Military Equipment FS7 technology is often referred to as more deadlier than anything created by man, as it is constructed in the use of Lasers, Proton fire, and Repeating Cutters. While FS7 technology is far more advanced than human technology, the FS7 leadership seems to be ignorant of how precise or powerful their technology can be. This is likely because the FS7 themselves possess only limited understanding of fleshlings, which would later be one of the major reasons why the FS7 wanted to exterminate anything that was organic. While humans are capable of learning and often improving on new technology, FS7 advances are significantly slower, mostly due to rebellious antics that are happening on both Beltlogger 12, and Rivera's Industries, back on Planet Rivera. As the 22nd Century came to close, Its technology became limited due to lack of supplies, and fuel in order to keep the Industries powered up. Like there old Rivera Federation counter parts, FS7 ships can enter Warp space and travel faster than light. However, the FS7 equivalent of the RHM United is far more efficient and reliable. FS7 vessels do not suffer the "temporal fluidity" of the Warp Space to such a degree as human vessels. However, after a Warp Space jump, FS7 ships generally experience a temporary power outage, leaving the ship vulnerable to attack. As a result, FS7 battle groups are much more efficient when acting as a coordinated group, and can strike more quickly and decisively. FS7 starships use Star engines for propulsion in space, rather than traditional fuel engines, like those of the Rivera Federation had been using since the Before Earth era. FS7 drive systems seem to be propelled by an unusual combination of gravity "waves" and some form of highly reactive Laser displacement, but the actual means and method of propulsion is currently beyond human understanding.41 Both starships and ground vehicles are equipped with various forms of anti-gravity technology, allowing ships to hover easily inside an atmosphere and allowing frictionless movement of vehicles across terrain. The FS7 never developed advanced AI technology due to their hatred of Organic Life forms. FS7 architecture is known for its curved, Riverian City styles that had been around since before Big Bang. During the war on Old Earth, FS7 began the Gunghollow Project in the fall of 2168. By that time A Riverian city was constructed in East Africa where the Island of Gunghollow once stood, naming the City New Gunghollow, that was constructed as a gift for Hallwoiea's little brother Markana in 2169. 'Fire Arms' Most of the FS7 arsenal is Laser-Energy-based Directed Weapons, during the early stages of the Parties uprising the FS7 contained a large total of Rivera Federation Manufactured guns, from ARK-78's, MG.42's, R.74,'s and others that were captured after the fall of Beltlogger Sector, in 2139. However the FS7 are known to utilize and produce guns of there own, as the Universal War would drag on through out the rest of the Universe of Hora. ARK-78's were known by the Continental's to be the more rugged and far more effective than energy based weapons. Each of the laser based guns use a power cells cartriadge to provide power to the internal components- most importantly a high energy current at the muzzle end of the weapon- to complete the cycling, ignition and release operation of the weapon. some guns use power cells, which would allow operators to fire their guns repeatedly without having to reload. R.F.F.S.7. laser weapons are effective, when it comes to both close range, and long distance, with enough punching power to break through any concentrated earth Allow made by man, or anything else that was created from the hands of flesh. They due however contain a small downside for their technology. As such, they are prone to overheating, a weakness among the weapon class, in which fleshlings can get away or kill the operator using it. The R.F.F.S.7.'s main bulk of guns before the creation of power cells were known to be ammunition based weapons, the most common of these being energy based weapons. These weapons appear to use special cooling system in which allows the user to fire several rounds, without intense over heation. These types of weapons are very dangerous because of their punching power, though weaker than those of the power core based, they are able to breach and penetrate anything created by flesh with no problem at all, leaving fleshlings exposed, even while in cover. Though the R.F.F.S.7. contain a huge hatred for swords, as well as other weapons created for melee attacks. They also began to construct weapons for close range combat rather than those used by hunters, and shot guns. The most well known, is the Universal Swords, used solely by higher ranking FS7 officials. Creating a solid blade of superheated energy, it has both ceremonial and martial value to the R.F.F.S.7, and its possession is closely monitored. Secondly is the claws of Continentals that were already imported within the bodies of the regular Continentals during there manufacturing. 'Vehicles' R.F.F.S.7. vehicles use advanced ground traction's, wheels, as well as anti-gravity technology for propulsion, and are well armored and well armed. Though often faster than their Earth counterparts, FS7 vehicles are more unstable over uneven terrain where the sudden changes affects its handling. All FS7 vehicles are made from a Dark grey, Black or dark blue metal, said to be much more advanced than any alloy known to Humans, and all FS7 vehicles are nicknamed after some kind of supernatural entity by all of the flesh populations, except for Riviera's and Hocusts. Recently, R.F.F.S.7. vehicles and technology have been incorporated into the FS7's arsenal. Though more primitive, they serve the Continentals' need for flesh extinction. FS7 vehicles are not named after any other entities, and rather than being a series of FS7 vehicles are regarded as native European technology. Around 50% Of all R.F.F.S.7. vehicles are created and developed from Beltlogger 12, Rivera's asteroid colony of war, while another 89% Is mostly manufactured and developed from Europe, on Rivera's surface. Most all military vehicles on the ground are manufactured from Europe, while those of the air and space, are constructed from Beltlogger 12 in orbit. 'Maintenance' Despite being Metal, The FS7 contain a small form of medical equipment that allows androids damaged in battle to become repaired, than brought out to fight again. These are known as Repair bays, Repair bays are used for maintenance on both Androids, and Vehicles alike of the R.F.F.S.7. Military. They are about 39% of repair bays on land, another 21% on the front lines, and about 60% On FS7 Star Arora Class Cruisers. Music 'Comparison' 'The Roman Empire' The Rivera Federation Federation Strike 7 Military is deliberately based on the Ancient Roman Empire in the years of both the ancient times of BC & AD, Proving that they were once superior but than collapsed due to endless Inland fighting for power and economical problems in which triggered the entire empire to decline both West and East, and later Rome herself. The Federation Strike 7 was the exact same problem but instead of endless Inland fighting it collapsed with the tremendous number of deaths of the Continental's, or the affects of the Riverian Soul Virus Invader Gavin. 'Luna's Nightmare' 'Trivia' *''The R.F.F.S.7. Was known as a Parody of the Roman Empire, that lasted 500 Years from 25BC to 425AD... *''The FS7 were cruel heartless Machines run by Europe, Until the War backfired to Rivera In 2215...'' *''The forces of the FS7, were 20% Continental Manufactured Copies, while another 49% Reprise Fighters fighting for The Continentals and Rivera....'' *''The Rivera Federation: Federation Strike 7, were known to also be a Parody of The Martians of War Of The Worlds, mostly due to there war crimes agianst humanity and other Species across the Milky Way Galaxy and the the Harmony Universe as well...'' *''The FS7's Main Intials were R.F.F.S.7. as the Party Abrivieation...'' Category:Organization Category:Universal Military Powers Category:Factions Category:Music Power Category:The Galactic War